Mermaid's thoughts
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Kai x Rei Eine Lüge. Eine verdammte Lüge. Sie log ihm ins Gesicht und spielte die Freundin, die Geliebte, die Liebende. Doch in ihr brodelte der Hass für ihn.
1. 00 Ein hasserfülltes Ich Liebe Dich

**0.0 – Ein hasserfülltes Ich Liebe Dich**

"Oh Gott! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um Dich gemacht! Was ist nur geschehen?"

_Wieso hat es nicht geklappt? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wozu bezahlen ich diese Penner eigentlich, wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind, einen einfachen Auftrag auszuführen? Bin ich Krösus oder was?_

"Rei... Alles in Ordnung? Sprich doch mit mir..."

_Verrecke, Bastard._

"Soll ich einen Arzt rufen? Rei... bitte... sag doch etwas..."

_Am liebsten würde ich Dich jetzt sofort mit einem Kissen ersticken, Du Idiot._

"Rei... Rei... Was ist nur geschehen?... Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich..."

_Verdammt, wieso bist Du nicht tot? Warum haben die das vermasselt?_

Eine Lüge. Eine verdammte Lüge. Sie log ihm ins Gesicht und spielte die Freundin, die Geliebte, die Liebende. Doch in ihr brodelte der Hass für ihn. Sie ahnte nicht, dass er ihn genau so gut wie sie selbst mitbekam. Und dass er ihn zerstörte. Alles in ihm brach in diesem Augenblick auseinander, in viele kleine Puzzelteile. Niemand wäre jemals wieder in der Lage, das Puzzle zusammenzubauen.

"Rei? Soll ich vielleicht noch mal einen Arzt rufen? Bitte sag doch etwas... Schatz..."

_Du bist ein kleiner verlogener Penner, der für nichts zu gebrauchen ist. Ich will Dich nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen, Du männliche Schlampe. Ich hoffe, Du stirbst. Du bist der einzige Dorn in meinem Auge._

"Tut es sehr weh?"

_Am liebsten würde ich Dir bei lebendigem Leibe alle Knochen aus dem Körper reißen._

"Was machst Du nur für Sachen, Rei-chan..."

_Mir wird schon schlecht, wenn ich nur in Dein Gesicht sehe. Ich hasse Dich. Ich verabscheue Dich. Und Du denkst tatsächlich, ich würde Dich lieben. Was für ein Idiot Du bist!_

Er wollte nicht hören, was sie dachte. Er wollte nicht weiter von ihr berührt werden. Er wollte das glauben, was sie ihm ins Gesicht sagte, doch er kannte ihre andere Seite. Die Seite, auf die er schon so lange aufmerksam geworden war und die er trotz allem immer der Liebe wegen toleriert hatte. Doch wo hatte es ihn hingebracht?

"Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass Dich tatsächlich auf der Straße ein Auto angefahren hat. Hast Du denn nicht geschaut, als Du über die Straße gehen wolltest? Du weißt doch, dass so was so oft passiert, Rei. Aber Gott sei Dank bist Du ja noch mal mit dem Leben davon gekommen."

_Verrecke._

"...aber Gott sei Dank ist alles gut ausgegangen. Nicht auszudenken was alles hätte passieren können. Man hört ja immer böse Sachen..."

_Wieso? Wieso er?_

"Schatz... sprich mit mir... bitte... ich halte diese Stille nicht aus..."

_Ich könnte diese Idioten dafür umbringen, dass sie meinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt haben, wie ich es verlangt habe._

Das einzige, was über seine Lippen kam, war ein lautloses Schluchzen. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren, der dort schon so lange hauste, war mit einem Male so stark geworden, dass es ihm schien, als könnte er es nicht mehr länger ertragen. Er wünschte sich, sie, seine Freundin, seine Geliebte, würde verschwinden; verschwinden im ewigen Nichts. Irgendwo hin, wo er ihre Gedanken nicht mehr spüren konnte, wo sie ihm nicht mehr durch Knochen und Fleisch gingen. Wo sie fern waren. Wo sie selbst fern war. Und er frei.

"Rei... Wenn es Dir recht ist, dann lasse ich Dich jetzt ein wenig in Ruhe... Du brauchst ja auch Ruhe, haben die Ärzte gesagt... Aber Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, okay? Schatz, ich will nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert."

_Was mach ich jetzt nur?_

Die Tür schwang auf, sie schwang zu. Sie verschwand. Die Stille blieb. Die Gedanken waren fort. Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen, ihn nicht mehr an ihren Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Sie hatte es doch gar nicht gewusst. Nicht gewusst, was er hörte, was er fühlte, was er von ihren Gedanken mitbekam. Sie wusste nichts. Es war besser so, hatte er sich geschworen.

Doch...

Lange konnte er mit dieser Lüge nicht mehr leben. In jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Situation spürte er ihre Lüge, ihren Hass ihm gegenüber und so vieles, was er nicht einschätzen konnte, wovon er aber wusste, dass es negativ ihm gegenüber gestimmt war. Am Anfang hatte er dagegen kämpfen wollen, doch nun war er sich bewusst geworden, dass es keine Chance mehr für ihn gab. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich sterben sollen. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Es gab so vieles, was er in die Kategorien "Vielleicht" und "Doch nicht" einordnen konnte.

Doch...

Es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel übrig, an was er denken konnte. Seine Gedanken waren gefüllt mit ihren und mit denen der Krankenschwestern, des Arztes. Der Mann, der sich von der Oberschwester angezogen fühlte, jedoch einen Drachen von Ehefrau zuhause besaß und sich fragte, was eigentlich Reis Begleitung am Abend vorhätte, jetzt wo er ihr Freund ja im Krankenhaus lag und von oben bis unten eingegipst war.

Menschen, dachte Rei, sind so etwas Scheußliches. Sie geben vor, Mitgefühl zu haben und andere zu lieben. Doch im Grunde verfolgen sie nur ihre eigenen Wünsche, ihre eigenen Begierden. Jeder Mensch war für den anderen nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wie dumm, dachte Rei, dass ich selbst einer bin.

Seit sie gegangen war, war alles dunkel. Sie kam auch nicht wieder, brachte nicht wieder das Licht mit sich, keine entschuldigenden Reuegedanken; - nichts. Er jedoch brachte alles, was sie frei gegeben hatte, nicht von sich los, es schwirrte immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum und versuchte ihn zu quälen.


	2. 10 Eine zweifelhafte Gabe

**1.0 – Eine zweifelhafte Gabe**

Der Regen war derjenige, der die meisten Frühaufsteher Tokios morgens weckte, denn er prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die dünnen Fensterscheiben, die beinahe schon nachzugeben schienen. Sie konnten und wollten dem einschüchternden Druck nicht mehr Stand halten, fühlten sich mit der Zeit abgenutzt und überarbeitet, waren kraftlos und aufgearbeitet.

Genau so fühlte sich auch Rei Kon, als er des Morgens erwachte, und feststellte, dass er sich nach acht Stunden Schlaf dennoch so fühlte, als wäre er seit dem Vortag noch wach. Seine Glieder schmerzten, sein Gesicht zierten tiefe Augenringe und seine Haut wirkte blass; zu blass für seinen Geschmack, auch wenn er schon von Natur aus eher in diese Richtung der Hauptfarbe tendierte. Beim Anblick seines Spiegelbildes im Bad machte er vor Schreck gleich einen Satz zurück in Richtung Tür.

Der darauf folgende Arbeitstag verlief wie jeder andere in seinem Leben zuvor auch. Er saß in seiner Detektei an seinem Schreibtisch, arbeitete Unterlagen durch und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn das Telefon klingelte und sich jemand auf die Stellenanzeige, die er aufgegeben hatte, meldete. Bislang hatte er jedoch die meisten Interessenten bereits am Telefon abwimmeln können, denn es war bis dato noch niemand seines Geschmacks dabei gewesen. Niemand, bei dem er das Gefühl hatte, es gab in seinem Kopf ein gewisses „Klick".

Rei war kein besonders erfolgreicher Detektiv, obwohl er seine Aufträge immer mit einer hundertprozentigen Quote auflöste. Er war nicht besonders bekannt, jedoch geschätzt unter den Kreisen der etwas reicheren Menschen, die sich einen Detektiv leisten konnten. Er nahm so gut wie jeden Auftrag an, behandelte die Menschen freundlich und besorgt, wusste aber, wie er arbeiten musste, wenn er an sein Ziel kommen wollte. Dementsprechend schwer fiel ihm die Entscheidung, sich doch noch einen Partner zu suchen. Grund dafür war eigentlich sein bester Freund Yuriy gewesen, Polizeichef der Polizei Tokio, mit dem er auch eng zusammenarbeite, wenn es denn darauf ankam, der wie fast jeden Tag seine Mittagspause bei Rei verbracht hatte.

Er hatte dicht vor ihm gestanden und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. _Du solltest darüber nachdenken, Dir einen Partner zu holen. Das einsame Arbeiten tut Dir nicht gut und außerdem belebt es vielleicht das Geschäft._ Er hatte Rei angegrinst und sich dann mit einem Winken verabschiedet.

Bis Rei dann letzten Endes zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, war beinahe ein halbes Jahr vergangen und es war ihm deutlich schwer gefallen. Jedoch hatte er zunehmend einsehen müssen, dass sein Freund recht gehabt hatte, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut tat, alleine zu arbeiten, auch wenn er nicht unbedingt ein Gesellschaft liebender Mensch war. Trotzdem steigerte es nur die Einsamkeit in seiner Seele. Die Einsamkeit, die in seinem Privatleben schon seit Jahren anhielt.

Die meisten Bewerber, die anriefen, nannten sich selbst _Profis_, auch wenn Rei sich sicher war, dass sie wohl das Gegenteil davon waren. Größtenteils versicherten sie ihm, dass sie motiviert und belastungsfähig seien und etwas von ihrer Arbeit verstanden. Während sie so über ihre bisherigen Arbeitsgebiete geplaudert hatten, war es schon häufig vorgekommen, dass er einfach aufgelegt hatte. Wenn er sich Lebensgeschichten hätte anhören wollen, so fand er, dann hätte er sich sicher einen anderen Ort dafür besorgt. Einen anderen Zusammenhang.

Rei war nach außen ein aufgeschlossener Mensch, war jedoch seit einem bestimmten Ereignis, welches schon Jahre zurücklag, innerlich zerrüttet und empfand sich als einen schlechten, niederen Menschen. Er mied es, Leute zu treffen und sich auf sie einzulassen. Und er mied es, von anderen berührt zu werden. Er hasste es.

Der Grund dafür war, dass Rei Gedanken lesen konnte, wenn er einen Menschen berührte.

Eine einzige Berührung reichte aus, um alles über einen Menschen zu erfahren, seine Gedanken, sein Innerstes, alles blank vor sich liegen zu haben, ohne dass die andere Person überhaupt etwas davon spürte. Diese Gabe war für seinen Beruf ein Geschenk, doch für seine Seele die schlimmste Strafe, die man ihm hatte aufhalsen können.

Der einzige, der ihn berühren konnte, dessen Gedanken er vertraute, die ihn nicht abschreckten, war sein bester Freund Yuriy, den er schon aus Kindertagen kannte. Sie waren zwar beide grundverschieden, jedoch gute Freunde und für einander da, wenn der andere Hilfe brauchte. Rei hatte oft das Gefühl, dass er Yuriy sehr viel mehr schuldig war als nur das. Doch dieser wies ihn dann ab und begann zu spaßen und zu witzeln, ein humorvoller Mensch wie er war. Nur um Rei zum Lachen zu bringen.

Während er noch einmal daran dachte und die E-Mails in seinem elektronischen Postfach durchsah, klingelte erneut das Telefon und Yuriy bat ihn, ihm bei einem Fall zu helfen. Gar ein wenig missmutig ließ er sich darauf ein, griff nach seinem Mantel, der über seiner Stuhllehne gehangen hatte, und sprintete aus seinem Büro. Wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht mehr nur in seiner Detektei sitzen und darauf hoffen, dass jemand anrief, der für den Job mehr geeigneter war als die anderen.

Er lief mit schnellen Schritten über die Straße, achtete nicht auf die Autos, die ihm gerade noch ausweichen konnten und deren Fahrer empört hupten. Der Treffpunkt, den Yuriy mit ihm ausgemacht hatte, war ein kleiner, abgelegener Park in einer der ärmeren Wohnsiedlungen gewesen; jedoch nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Er sah es gar nicht erst ein, sich ein Taxi zu nehmen.

An einen Baum gelehnt sah er dann auch schon Yuriy stehen, der gerade genüsslich eine Zigarette rauchte und nicht einmal aufsah, als er sich näherte. Er fixierte einen Punkt im Gras, doch Rei konnte genau sehen, dass er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Mann beobachtete, der gerade in seinem Garten Rasen mähte und dabei äußerst paranoid immer wieder in alle Richtungen hinter sich blickte, ob er nicht beobachtet wurde.

„Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern.", sagte Rei nach einer Weile, die er nun schon neben Yuriy gestanden und den Mann unauffällig beobachtet hatte, „Du hattest mir davon erzählt. Richtig?"

Yuriy nickte und blickte zum ersten Mal auf. „Du hast recht, Rei. Es fehlt nur noch ein Millimeter." Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich vom Baum ab und zerdrückte seine Zigarette in einem in der Nähe befindlichen Mülleimer. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten ernst, auch wenn er ein Profi war und wusste, wie er in einem solchen Moment mit seinen privaten Gefühlen zu einem Geschehen umgehen musste.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die Straße entlang; Rei mit den Händen in seinem Mantel, Yuriy in seinen Gedanken vertieft. An dem weißen, mit Schnörkeln verzierten Gartentürchen blieben sie stehen und hofften, dass der panische Mann im Garten sie endlich bemerken würde. Dieser jedoch widmete sich mittlerweile noch leidenschaftlicher seiner Arbeit; vermutlich, um sich absichtlich taub und blind zu stellen.

Rei blickte sich währenddessen um. Der Hobbygärtner schien sich sehr oft mit seinem Garten zu beschäftigen, denn vor und hinter dem Gartentor lagen einige selbst Rei unbekannte Werkzeuge verstreut, die er anscheinend bereits benutzt hatte. Es gruselte ihm, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie das ganze mit dem Fall zusammenhängen konnte. Sein Blick blieb bei einer großen Schaufel, die halb auf dem Bürgersteig lag, hängen. Er bückte sich und hob sie auf, mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Entschuldigung?", rief er laut in Richtung des Mannes, der erschrocken zusammenfuhr, sich dann aber ängstlich umdrehte, „Ich bin gerade auf diese Schaufel gestiegen; ich nehme an, sie gehört Ihnen. Sie sollten das nicht auf einem öffentlichen Bürgersteig liegen lassen."

Geschäftig eilte der Fremde zum Gartentor, öffnete es und trat auf Rei zu. „Natürlich, da haben Sie recht.", murmelte er leise, verbeugte sich und entschuldigte sich dutzende Male. Er musste ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen haben, mutmaßte Yuriy.

Er streckte die Hand nach der Schaufel aus, die Rei ihm hinhielt. Für einen winzigen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Hände, doch allein dieser Augenblick reichte schon für Rei aus, dessen Gesicht mit einem Moment zu Stein wurde. Als der Hobbygärtner die Schaufel vor seine Brust hielt und sich bedankte, wurden seine Züge wieder weicher. „Schon gut. Lassen Sie sich nicht weiter stören." Sie ließen ihn stehen. Auf dem Weg zum Revier zündete Yuriy sich eine Zigarette an und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sein Freund zu sprechen begann.

„Er hat seine Frau mit einem Telefonkabel erdrosselt, in ihren Kellerräumen. Danach hat er sie in eine Plastikwanne gesetzt und im Garten vergraben. Fünf Schritte nördlich von der großen Eiche entfernt. Da befindet sich jetzt ein Blumenbeet. Das Telefonkabel hat er zerschnitten im Klo heruntergespült."

Yuriy hob einen Augenblick die Augenbrauen an; er sah erstaunt aus. „Die Leute lassen sich auch nichts Neues mehr einfallen.", grummelte er abwertend in seinen imaginären Bart.

Vor dem Hauptrevier trennten sich ihre Wege wieder; Yuriy wollte sich um einen Haftbefehl kümmern und bedankte sich bei Rei für seine Hilfe, während der sich nur ein wenig eintönig verabschiedete und wieder zu seiner eigenen Arbeit zurückkehrte. In seinen Gedanken sah er immer noch vor sich, wie der Mann die Plastikwanne in seinem Garten vergraben hatte, auch wenn er selbst nie dabei gewesen war. Er hasste es, diese Fähigkeit zu besitzen, auch wenn es ihm in vielerlei Hinsicht eine große Hilfe war.

Als er um die letzte Straßenecke zu seinem Ziel bog, sah er einen Mann vor seiner Haustür stehen. Er war groß, trug einen mittellangen schwarzen Wollmantel, der ihn für Rei noch gruseliger aussehen ließ, und schien auf etwas zu warten. Als Rei sich ihm weiter näherte, erkannte er, dass das Gesicht des Fremden sehr ausländische Züge besaß. Er war schon drauf und dran, ihn anzusprechen; ließ es dann jedoch bleiben, weil er sich einreden wollte, dass dieser sowieso nicht wegen ihm hier war und ihn somit vielleicht allzu verwirrt ansah, wenn er ein Gespräch mit ihm begann.

Doch als Rei die Tür zur Detektei aufschloss, sah er in der Spiegelung der Glasstür, dass er beobachtet wurde. Rasch versuchte er dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, hörte dann jedoch die nicht völlig akzentfreie Stimme des Fremden.

„Gehe ich recht der Annahme, dass Sie Rei Kon sind?" Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.

Für einen Moment hob Rei die Schultern – er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm – und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er nicht einfach schnell in sein Büro huschen und sich dort verschanzen sollte. Der Fremde war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Aber das hätte bedeutet, dass er eine Memme war und sich vor einem Mann, der ihn auf offener Straße ansprach, fürchtete, nur weil dieser einen schwarzen Wollmantel trug und offenbar nicht aus Japan stammte, was ja schließlich noch lange kein Grund dafür war, misstrauisch zu werden. Oder doch?

Einen leisen Seufzer ausstoßend drehte er sich herum. „Ja, der bin ich.", sagte er und versuchte, aus dem Gesicht des Ausländers etwas ablesen zu können, „Mir gehört diese Detektei." In seinen Augen war das ein überflüssiger Kommentar gewesen, da dem anderen dies sicher schon bekannt war, wenn er denn schon seinen Namen wusste.

„Ich habe von Ihrem Angebot gehört", fuhr der andere fort und Rei verglich ihn gedanklich mit einem Drogendealer, „und dachte, ich stelle mich persönlich vor statt am Telefon."

Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher, dachte Rei und wurde neugieriger. Ein Interessent für den Job, der sich persönlich vorstellen wollte, war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht untergekommen – was aber nicht zwangsläufig bedeutete, dass er dagegen etwas einzuwenden hatte. Er war schon fast beeindruckt, dass jemand auf die Idee gekommen war, dass er von einem persönlichen Eindruck vielleicht mehr profitieren konnte als von einem Telefongespräch. Rei betrat die Detektei und hielt dem anderen die Tür auf. Dieser folgte ihm.

Nachdem sie durch den kleinen Vorraum zum Büro gegangen waren, betraten sie den eigentlichen Raum der Handlung und Rei bot ihm an, sich zu setzen. Dieser ging dem Angebot sofort nach, ließ aber mit seinen forschenden, rotbraunen Augen nicht von ihm ab, als galt es, keine seiner Bewegungen zu übersehen. Er wirkte wachsam und geübt, auch wenn eine gewisse Spannung in seinem Körper vorzuherrschen schien.

„Gut…", begann Rei und versuchte, die Stille irgendwie zu beseitigen, „Haben Sie irgendwelche Unterlagen bei sich… Ehm… Zum Beispiel einen Lebenslauf oder Ähnliches?" Er war ernsthaft überrascht, als der andere verneinte.

„Wenn Sie an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln, kann ich Ihnen gerne den Gefallen tun und sie Ihnen unter Beweis stellen."

Der harte Akzent in der Stimme gefiel ihm. Er wollte mehr davon hören, überging jedoch die letzte Aussage. „Dann schlage ich vor, Sie erzählen einfach, warum Sie an diesem Job interessiert sind und was Sie sich – insofern es denn so ist – davon versprechen. Einfach irgendetwas, damit ich Sie einschätzen kann."

„Ich komme aus Russland und habe meine Ausbildung bei Sergej Slobotchikov erhalten; ich nehme an, er ist Ihnen ein Begriff."

Dieser bekannte Detektiv war Rei natürlich nicht fremd; trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass er den Unterton in der Stimme des anderen als ein wenig töricht eingeschätzt hätte, was ihn verstimmte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der andere ihn nicht als besonders intelligent und fähig einschätze, womöglich, weil er selbst älter war. Aber dann gäbe es doch eigentlich auch gar keinen Grund für ihn, sich dort zu bewerben…?

„Sie haben mir noch nicht einmal Ihren Namen verraten.", stellte Rei trocken fest.

„Mein Name ist Kai Hiwatari."

Also doch ein japanischer Name, dachte Rei und spannte den Gedanken so weit fort, dass er sich fragte, ob der andere vielleicht verheiratet und den Namen seiner Frau genommen hatte. Als er jedoch auf seine Hände blickte, konnte er keinen Ehering ausmachen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Deckname, tröstete er sich und sah wieder auf.

„Warum möchten Sie mit mir arbeiten? Sie können sich vermutlich vorstellen, dass unter mir und meinem neuen Partner ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen und Verständnis herrschen muss. Können Sie sich darunter etwas vorstellen?" Er hasste es, diese Fragen stellen zu müssen; sie klangen so förmlich, so festgemacht, vorgegeben.

„Ich habe mich beworben, weil ich hörte, dass Sie fähig sind. Und weil ich es mir als nette Abwechslung zu meinen alten Jobs vorstellen kann. Wenn Sie mich nicht als vertrauenswürdig einschätzen, dann hat es keinen Sinn.", erklärte Kai Hiwatari mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ungeduldig tippte Rei mit den Fingern auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er war ein wenig ratlos. Einerseits war sein Gegenüber so anders als alle seine Vorgänger – auch wenn er jene nur nach dem Telefonat beurteilen hatte können -, aber andererseits wirkte er auf eine Art und Weise auch ziemlich kalt… was Rei ihm bei so einer Art Job auch nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er mit so was zurecht kommen sollte.

Doch ehe er noch weiter darüber grübelte, was er vermeiden wollte, sprach er: „Ich kann Sie jetzt natürlich nicht besonders gut einschätzen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie morgen früh hier erscheinen und sofern ein Auftrag außerhalb ansteht, können Sie mich begleiten und mir gerne ein wenig unter die Arme greifen." Er lächelte schief. „Dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie erhoben sich beide und es schien, als wollte Kai Rei zum Abschied die Hand reichen. Dieser jedoch wich beinahe schon ängstlich zurück und winkte ab. „Ich… wir sehen uns dann morgen.", wisperte er und präsentierte dadurch auf einmal das völlige Gegenteil von der Persönlichkeit, die er vorher zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Kai war erstaunt, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus der Detektei.

Rei stand am Fenster und blickte ihm hinterher. Er fragte sich insgeheim, ob er es nicht doch hätte eingehen sollen, ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Er hätte dann immerhin einen Einblick in Kais Gedanken und seine Vergangenheit bekommen können. Doch es war nicht fair, Menschen auf diese Art heimlich auszuspionieren. Und er würde noch früh genug die Chance dazu bekommen. Da war er sich sicher.

„Kai Hiwatari…", murmelte er nachdenklich und ließ sich das vergangene Gespräche noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Besonders vertrauenswürdig warst Du ja nicht, dachte er, aber irgendetwas an Dir ist interessant und zieht mich an. Ich will wissen, was es ist. Und da war das „Klick".


	3. 23 Hausfriedensbruch

**2.3 – Hausfriedensbruch**

Kai Hiwatari hatte sich schnell in der Detektei Kon eingelebt. Sie arbeiteten jetzt beide schon über einem Monat zusammen und Probleme dabei waren weitgehend nicht erkennbar, auch wenn Kai sich schon das eine oder andere Mal verkneifen musste, dass sein neuer Partner – der in seinen Augen eher sein Chef war - alles ein wenig zu locker sah. Was ihn aber daran am meisten ärgerte war, dass er es trotz seiner Lässigkeit schaffte, alle Fälle zu lösen, die ihm aufgetragen wurden; was an sich ja schon ein Wunder war, da es immer mal Aufträge gab, die man sowieso nicht lösen konnte. Das war zumindest seine Meinung.

Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er vor diesem Rätsel stand, auch wenn er Rei im Geheimen mittlerweile noch mehr beobachtete, um irgendwie zu erfahren, woran es lag, dass dieser mit den Aufträgen so einfach umgehen konnte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es an der ganzen Sache irgendeinen sehr unangenehmen und mysteriösen Punkt gab. Aber durch bloßes Beobachten schien er diesen nicht enthüllen zu können und das Letzte, was er tun wollte, war, Rei darauf anzusprechen.

Außerdem gab es da noch eine Sache - aber die trieb Kai schon fast in den Wahnsinn.

Bereits an seinem ersten Arbeitstag hatte er Reis besten Freund Yuriy Ivanov kennen gelernt, der sich anscheinend genau so viel in der Detektei aufhielt wie Rei selbst. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Kai Yuriy überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, fand er es fast störend, dass dieser Rei berühren konnte und er bei ihm, sobald er ihm auch nur näher als zwei Meter kam, sofort einen großen Satz in andere Richtung machte.

Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen war noch dazu sehr eigenartig abgelaufen. Yuriy tendierte dazu, eine sehr laute und hyperaktive Persönlichkeit zu sein, so dass allein beim Öffnen der Tür zu Reis Büro schon die gesamte Straße Bescheid wusste, wer wem mal wieder einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Dennoch schien er aber auch genau so schnell wieder auf Ernsthaftigkeit umzuspringen, wenn er Rei mal wieder einredete, dass er bei einem Fall unbedingt seine Hilfe brauchte. Kai hatte das von Anfang an nicht leiden können und sich still schweigend und mit einem besonders grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck die Schläfen massiert, während er wartete, dass der Störenfried mit seinem neuen Partner endlich verschwand und er wenigstens alleine in Ruhe den nötigen Papierkram fertig machen konnte.

Rei war, bei Anwesenheit seines Freundes, das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er normalerweise gegenüber Kai zeigte. Er war aufgeschlossen, fröhlich, lachte über Yuriys Scherereien und ließ sich auch einige Male von ihm berühren; beispielsweise mit einem freundschaftlichen Auf-die-Schulter-klopfen. Als Kai ihn darauf ansprach, erklärte Rei ihm, dass sie schon i_Jahre_/i lang befreundet waren. Mit dieser Erklärung konnte er zwar wenig anfangen, trotzdem hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, zwischen seinen einsamen Schreibtischarbeiten darüber zu grübeln.

Trotz ihrer guten Zusammenarbeit hatte Kai das Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen ihnen stand, das diese maßgeblich beeinträchtigte. Er fragte sich, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, das zu besiegen und zu vertreiben, doch umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso unmöglicher schien es ihm, nachdem er mit Rei noch nicht einmal ein etwas intimeres Gespräch anfangen konnte, ohne dass dieser sofort hektisch auswich oder Yuriy am Ort erschien. Doch laut Rei war Kai schon bei den Unterlagen eine große Hilfe und er war sehr dankbar, nicht mehr alleine arbeiten zu müssen.

Die Zeit verging und die Aufträge kamen und lösten sich wie von selbst. Rei war und blieb das große Mysterium für Kai, der es mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, sich in diesem Bereich weiter vorzuwagen. Er war nur mehr ein stiller Beobachter, der abschätzend auf die richtige Situation wartete, die das Rätsel lösen sollte.

Der letzte Fall, den sie in dieser Zeit übertragen bekommen hatten, befasste sich mit einem möglichen Mord einer Bardame (Kai konnte sich einen Kommentar dazu nicht verkneifen: „Wer lyncht denn schon eine Stripperin? War wohl nicht gut genug."). Da sie mit Zeugenbefragungen nicht wirklich weitergekommen waren, hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, den Ort des Geschehens aufzusuchen, wobei es sich selbstverständlich dann um eine zwielichtige Stripbar handelte, in der ebenso zwielichtige Gestalten herum saßen und halbnackten tanzenden Mädchen Geldscheine in deren Tanga steckten.

Rei war sich schon beim Betreten der Bar sicher gewesen, dass er so etwas niemals außerdienstlich aufgesucht hätte und fühlte sich etwas wohler, als er zu Kai blickte, der stumm neben ihm stand und bereits die abgegrenzte Stelle musterte, auf der ursprünglich die Leiche gelegen war. Nachdenklich versuchte er es ihm gleich zu tun, konnte sich jedoch nicht wirklich konzentrieren, während sich ein paar junge vollbusige Mädchen neben ihm an einer Stange räkelten und ihre langen Beine immer wieder in seine Richtung streckten, sodass er genau zwischen sie sehen konnte. Mit geröteten Wangen wandte er sich ab und überließ Kai die übrige Untersuchung.

Im späteren Verlauf des Abends lernten sie auch den Besitzer der Bar kennen, was Reis Laune deutlich aufhellte. Kai beobachtete mit kritischem Blick, wie sein Partner sich immer wieder näher an den anderen drängte und ihn schließlich so auffällig anrempelte, dass sich selbst der Barbesitzer einen empörten Blick nicht verkneifen konnte. Dann aber nickte Rei Kai mit entschlossenem Gesicht zu und sie verließen gemeinsam den stickigen Ort.

Davor, auf der Straße, blieben sie stehen und Kai zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er wirkte müde und überarbeitet.

„Er hat sie nicht ermordet.", brach Rei das Schweigen und blickte auf den Rauch, den sein Partner ausstieß.

„Wer sonst?", erwiderte dieser grimmig und starrte in den bedeckten Himmel.

„Sein Sohn. Er hat es ihm erzählt."

Kai, der gerade einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette hatte nehmen wollen, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte ihn an. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Dinge zu wissen schien, die sie auf normalem Wege nie erfahren hatten. Am Anfang hatte er das noch als Zufall abtun können, doch mit der Zeit wurde es immer auffälliger.

„Sein Sohn besitzt einen eigenen Bogen, weil er in einem Bogenschützenverein Mitglied ist. Und damit hat er sein Opfer getroffen, daher auch die eigenartige Wunde. Er hat den Pfeil entsorgt, wollte aber nicht sagen, wo."

Nachdenklich hob Kai eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn. Was ihn viel mehr als dieser Fall interessierte, war, wie er an dieses Hintergrundwissen gelangt war. „So, und woher willst Du das wissen?"

Rei zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sanft. „Ich weiß es."

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über Kais Rücken, während er erneut an seiner Zigarette zog und diese dann unbeachtet auf dem Boden austrat. _Geheimniskrämerei_, dachte er genervt und vergrub seine kalten Finger in den Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels.

„Wir sollten uns schnell überlegen, womit wir handeln."

Kai schloss die Augen. Der kalte Abendwind spielte mit seinen graublauen Haaren und schob ihm ein paar störende Strähnen in sein blasses Gesicht. _Ein Fall lässt sich lösen, ein anderer nicht._

„Ich schlage vor, wir suchen erst den Jungen. Laut dem Besitzer müsste er im Moment bei seiner Freundin sein. Er kehrt immer erst früh morgens zurück nach hause, also stehen wir vor der Wahl, ob wir ihn dort aufsuchen oder bis morgen warten, was aber insofern kritisch wird, weil er angeblich tagsüber arbeitet und zwar im Außendienst, was wiederum bedeutet, dass die Chance, dass wir ihn abpassen, ziemlich gering ist, da wir keinen genauen Zeitpunkt wissen." Rei verzog das Gesicht. Es verwirrte ihn, dass Kai immer noch schwieg und seine Gedanken nicht äußerte. Er verdrängte sein Vorhaben - ihn zu berühren - so schnell er konnte…

„Ich geh' nach hause."

Rei blickte verwirrt zu ihm hoch. „Was?"

„Du kommst gut ohne mich zurecht, das habe ich nur mal wieder zu deutlich gemerkt.", sprach sein Partner und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur anzublicken.

„Was habe ich Dir getan?", fragte er und konnte sich natürlich genau vorstellen, worum es in dieser Unterhaltung wirklich ging.

„Nichts." Kai konnte so stur sein! _Unglaublich._

Rei blickte auf den Asphalt und fragte sich, wie ihre Zusammenarbeit wohl in Zukunft weitergehen sollte. Er hatte durchaus gemerkt, dass zwischen ihnen eine angespannte Stimmung herrschte, da Kai hinter sein „Geheimnis" kommen wollte, jedoch war da etwas in ihm, was ihm verbot, darüber zu reden. Eine Erinnerung.

„Es tut mir leid, Kai."

„Es gibt nichts, was Dir leid tun muss." Seine Stimme klang so kalt.

„Doch. Ich bin nicht ehrlich mit Dir –"

„Ich verdiene Dein Vertrauen nicht. So ist das.", unterbrach Kai ihn und schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort hinfort, nichts als den kalten Wind zurücklassend.

Enttäuscht blickte Rei ihm hinterher. Alles hatte so gut angefangen, sie waren beide so gut miteinander zurecht gekommen, doch nun schien es, als wäre all dies nicht mehr wichtig. Er wollte nur zu gern ehrlich mit Kai sein und ihm seine Geschichte erzählen, doch er fürchtete sich davor und schämte sich, wenn er ehrlich war, auch dafür, obgleich es ja gar nicht seine eigene Schuld war, dass er diese unsägliche Fähigkeit besaß.

Der wolkige Himmel wirkte trostlos und müde. Rei blieb noch eine Weile am selben Ort stehen, dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Wohnung, die über der Detektei lag. In seinen Gedanken sah er immer noch Kai vor sich, dessen Schatten langsam in der Dunkelheit der Gassen verschwand und nichts als Schuldgefühle zurückließ.

Leicht niedergeschlagen schmiss Kai seinen Mantel auf den Boden und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, ehe er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Mit den Gedanken war er immer noch bei seinem neuen Chef Rei und dessen Eigenarten. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was mit ihm los war… Dann wäre das alles viel einfacher gewesen. Doch anscheinend sollten die Dinge lieber hart bleiben.

Ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa starrte er aus dem Fenster. Dahinter verbarg sich eine grausame und einsame Dunkelheit. Er seufzte frustriert auf und angelte nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten.

_Heh, meinen Job bin ich los._

Fast eine Stunde saß Kai auf der Couch und starrte aus dem Fenster; ging seinen Gedanken nach. Es gab für ihn nichts anderes, womit er sich in diesem Augenblick hätte beschäftigen können. Er war ein einsamer Mensch, der auf einer recht ärmlichen Basis lebte, auch wenn er eigentlich einen mehr als nur hohen Betrag auf seinem Konto vorweisen hätte können. In seiner Freizeit las er meistens oder schlief. Einen Fernseher besaß er nicht. Im Sommer begann er meist zu joggen, weil er sich in seinem Körper unwohl fühlte; wofür es jedoch äußerlich keinen Grund gab.

Er war gerade dabei, ein wenig wegzudämmern, als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Halb verschlafen und ziemlich genervt überlegte er einen Augenblick, ob er nicht öffnen und nachsehen sollte, wer etwas von ihm wollte. Doch andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wer um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihm wollte und darum ließ er es bleiben. Es hätte natürlich auch nur Einbildung sein können.

Während er erneut in den Schlaf abdriftete, wurde das Klopfen an der Haustür lauter und der nächtliche Besucher begann so lang und oft zu klingeln, bis Kai davon wieder wach wurde und ziemlich wütend zur Tür stapfte, um der Person davor die Meinung zu sagen.

Doch als er die Tür öffnete und gerade seinem Ärger Luft machen wollte, war das einzige, was er vernahm ein lautes Klatschen verbunden mit Schmerzen in seiner Nase und Sterne vor seinen Augen. Er stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Seine Nase blutete.

„Du bist wahrlich ein Trottel!"

Kai blinzelte und spürte das warme Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Was soll das?", brachte er stöhnend hervor und hielt die Hand an seine Nase, um den Blutfluss irgendwie zu stoppen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Das Blut tropfte auf sein Hemd und auf den Boden.

„Das wollte ich Dich gerade fragen!" Es war Yuriys Stimme. „Du denkst wohl auch, Du hast die Wahrheit mit Löffeln gefressen, was?"

Kai blinzelte erneut und sah mit verengten Augen auf Reis rothaarigen Freund, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Sarkastisch fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht nur zufällig Opfer eines Mordes werden würde.

„Rede gefälligst mit mir! Was hast Du mit Rei gemacht?", fauchte Yuriy und Kai fragte sich im Moment genau dasselbe, da er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, was der andere überhaupt bei und vor allem von ihm wollte.

„Was soll ich schon mit ihm gemacht haben?", erwiderten seine blutigen Lippen und er versuchte dabei einen coolen Ton zu bewahren, „Ich habe gekündigt. Er braucht nicht wirklich jemanden, der ihm bei seiner Arbeit hilft."

„Das glaubst aber auch nur Du! Aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, Du kennst Rei ja auch nicht wirklich. Du bist nur ein dahergelaufener Trottel, der sich sowieso keinerlei Ahnung hat, womit er es wohl zutun hat!"

_Was für ein Gewaltpotenzial dieser Kerl doch besitzt_, dachte Kai bitter amüsiert und lehnte sich an die Wand des Flurs. Das Blut lief immer noch. Ob er die Rechnung für die Behandlung der gebrochenen Nase wohl der Polizei zusenden konnte?

„Womit hab ich's denn zutun?"

Der Regen schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, als er den Fußweg zur Detektei entlang rannte. Sein Mantel war durchnässt vom Niederschlag, dem Blut und dem körpereigenen Schweiß, seine Haarsträhnen klebten in seinem Gesicht, sodass er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Dennoch war für ihn das das Geringste, worüber er sich Sorgen machen wollte; auch wenn es ihn nachhaltig beeinflusste, da er beim Überqueren der Hauptstraße beinahe von einem PKW erwischt wurde. Der Fahrer hatte nur noch im letzten Moment ausweichen können.

Kai erinnerte sich an das, was er von Yuriy gehört hatte. Am Anfang hatte er gedacht, der andere würde sich nur über ihn lustig machen. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso klarer wurde das Ganze für ihn… auch wenn er es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen konnte. So etwas hörte man schließlich nicht alle Tage.

_„…Er hat die Fähigkeit, Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen, wenn er sie berührt…"_

„…_Ich hätte Dich intelligenter eingeschätzt. Es geht nicht darum, dass Du das errätst, aber Du hättest Dich ruhig im Umgang mit ihm ein wenig bemühen kann, anstatt gleich das Handtuch zu werfen, nur weil Du keine Ahnung hast, wie Du mit etwas, was Dir unbekannt ist, umgehen sollst! Das ist feige, Hiwatari, feige! Ich will nicht, dass mein bester Freund einen Feigling als Partner hat, aber da er Dich leiden kann, gebe ich Dir noch eine Chance…"_

Kai rüttelte an der Haustür, doch sie war verschlossen. Hektisch drückte er mehrmals auf die Klingel, doch als Rei die Tür nicht öffnete und auch an keinem der Fenster erschien, fragte er sich ernsthaft, was er nun tun sollte. Was, wenn Rei gar nicht zuhause war? Wenn er irgendwohin abgehauen war?

_„…Zufällig weiß ich, dass er Dich sehr gut leiden kann…"_

Er lehnte sich erschöpft und vor Schweiß triefend gegen die Holztür und schnappte erstmal nach Luft. Reis Wohnung schien still; kein Licht brannte. Minutenlang starrte er auf die Fenster im ersten Stock und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass diese gar nicht so hoch lagen und er eigentlich problemlos hinaufklettern konnte. Andererseits war das doch auch irgendwie unsinnig – er konnte doch nicht einfach in die Wohnung seines Partners einsteigen… Oder doch?

_„…Wenn Du ein Trottel bist, dann bleibst Du jetzt daheim…"_

Die Sohlen seiner Schuhe rutschten vom nassen Fensterbrett. Mit einer Hand gelang es ihm noch rechtzeitig sich am Fensterrahmen schräg über ihm festzuhalten, der jedoch schon ein gefährliches Knacken von sich gab. Kai biss auf seine Unterlippe und zog sich langsam mit den Händen am kleinen Vordach herauf, was sich als schwerer herausstellte als er erwartet hatte, da alles viel zu glitschig und nass war. Der Regen hatte volle Arbeit geleistet. Schwer atmend saß er schließlich auf dem Vordach und spähte mit Argusaugen in die dunkle Wohnung.

_„…Was Du tun sollst? Junge… Braucht jemand wie Du wirklich einen Menschen, der Dir sagt, was Du tun sollst?…"_

Sein Fuß rutschte an der Seite des Vordaches ab und nur mit Mühe und Not konnte er das Gleichgewicht auf dem dünnen Metall halten. Er blickte sich um und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, was er jetzt tun konnte; da fiel ihm das gekippte Fenster links neben dem Vordach auf. Das einzige Problem war, dass es zu weit entfernt war. Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee gewesen, einsteigen zu wollen. Hausfriedensbruch. Doch was sonst hätte er tun sollen? Lieber tat er das, als das Gefühl zu haben, gar nichts tun zu können, nicht an Rei gelangen zu können.

Während er auf dem kleinen Dach saß und die Beine baumeln ließ, wobei er seine Chancen überdachte, starrte er in den dunklen Himmel, aus dem es immer noch in Strömen schüttete. Die kalte Nässe war mittlerweile schon fast an seine Knochen durchgedrungen und er fühlte sich müde, erschöpft und fror. Zwischendurch galt sein Blick immer wieder dem gekippten Fenster neben ihm, das ihn förmlich einzuladen schien. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er sich vom Gedanken, dort reinzuklettern, nicht mehr abbringen und überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten er hatte, dorthin zu gelangen.

Kurze Zeit später war das Fenster offen und Kai auf halbem Weg in die Wohnung. Sobald er den Boden betrat, fiel ihm auf, wie durchnässt war. Der Teppich sog die Nässe in sich hinein und die betroffene Stelle verdunkelte sich. Die Luft in der Wohnung war warm, wenn auch etwas stickig. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bemerkte aber schnell, dass er leer war. Frustriert fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, hier einzusteigen. Er zweifelte langsam daran und war gedanklich schon wieder durch das Fenster.

Er hatte Reis Wohnung noch nie zuvor von innen gesehen, auch wenn sie oberhalb seiner Detektei lag. Sie waren zwar Partner, dennoch hatten sie wohl beide verhindert, dass es mehr wurde als nur das. Rei war nicht unbedingt der Mensch, mit dem man leicht eine Freundschaft eingehen konnte. Kai hätte es zwar versuchen können, dennoch rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass dies nicht der Grund gewesen war, weswegen er in dieses Land gekommen war und einen Job gesucht hatte. Freundschaften konnte er an einem anderen Ort suchen.

Kai entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Fenster und sah sich den Raum genauer an. Es handelte sich um eine Art Abstellkammer, die jedoch im Gegensatz dazu so furchtbar sauber und aufgeräumt war, dass er sie niemals Rei zugetraut hätte. Das hieß nicht, dass sein Partner ein Chaot war, aber wenn man sich seinen Schreibtisch in der Detektei einmal genauer besah, konnte man schon den einen oder anderen Gedanken an etwas Ähnliches nicht verdrängen…

Während er darüber philosophierte, was hätte werden können, wäre Rei nicht ein so rätselhafter und ängstlicher Mensch, trugen ihn seine Beine bereits durch die Tür hinaus auf den Gang der Wohnung. Seine Gedanken wurden erst wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen, als er ein Geräusch aus einem der Zimmer vor sich vernahm, das eindeutig einem Klirren glich. Kai hielt inne und überlegte einen Augenblick, ob Rei jemals angemerkt hatte, dass er einen Mitbewohner oder eine Freundin besaß. Er wollte nicht in einem äußerst peinlichen Moment reinplatzen. Nein, im Grunde war es sowieso schon viel zu übertrieben, überhaupt auf diese Art und Weise – durch das Fenster… - in die Wohnung reinzuplatzen. Sollte er sich schämen?

Innerlich fluchend schüttelte Kai den Kopf und ging mit entschlossenem Schritt die letzten Meter bis zur Zimmertür. Sie war wenige Zentimeter geöffnet, sodass er ohne Probleme einen Blick in das Innere des Raumes riskieren konnte. Doch das einzige, was er erkennen konnte, war ein kleiner Berg mit Bierdosen und –flaschen. Verwirrt blinzelnd schob er einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen und öffnete sie ein Stück weiter. Der Berg ging deutlich in die Breite. Schräg dahinter befand sich eine Matratze ohne Bettgestell, auf dem ein deutlich angetrunkener Rei lag und sein Gesicht unter den Händen verbarg.


	4. 36 Wahre Liebe

**3.6 – Wahre Liebe**

Ein stilles Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel der jungen Frau, die bewegungslos aus dem Fenster starrte und ihren Gedanken nachhing. Es gab so vieles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging und ihr einfach keine Ruhe mehr ließ. Das meiste davon lag bereits in ihrer Vergangenheit und hätte ihr eigentlich keine Sorgen mehr bereiten sollen, doch sie war sowieso ein Mensch, der nur begrenzt in der Gegenwart leben konnte. Ihre Gedanken hingen immer irgendwo anders.

Abrupt wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und sah auf ihren Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Bilderrahmen mit Fotos darin standen. Fotos von ihrem Ehemann, von ihrem Kind und ein Foto, das ihr besonders lieb war – ihr Hochzeitsfoto. Sie hielt es in Ehren, trug außerdem noch eines in ihrer Brieftasche und hatte zwei weitere in ihrer Küche und neben ihrem Bett stehen.

Sie war unheimlich stolz darauf, den Mann fürs Leben gefunden zu haben. Von all ihren Freundinnen war sie diejenige gewesen, bei der es am spätesten geschah und das hatte sie immer ziemlich gekränkt, denn sie hielt sich selbst für die Schönste und Intelligenteste unter ihnen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie oft Spott über ihre früheren Freunde und Liebhaber ertragen müssen, weil sie angeblich einfach nicht zu ihr gepasst hatten. Dieser Spott hatte sie so weit getrieben, dass sie selbst anfing, Hass auf diese Personen zu schieben.

Mit verliebtem Blick betrachtete sie weiter das Hochzeitsfoto und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Darstellung ihres Mannes. Er war ihr Ein und Alles, niemals würde sie ohne ihn leben können. Sie war fanatisch nach ihm und hochgradig eifersüchtig, wenn er eine andere Frau auch nur ansah. Sie sollte die einzige für ihn sein. Für immer.

Einen Seufzer ausstoßend warf die junge Frau ihr rotes Haar hinter ihre Schultern und sah auf die Ablage auf der linken Seite ihres Bürotisches. Sie hatte noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich, die an diesem Tag jedoch nur schleppend zu gehen schien. Schließlich war es ja auch ein ganz besonderer Tag, an den sie sich nur zufällig erinnert hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie die Erinnerungen daran schon längst aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt. Umso unangenehmer war es für sie, dass es wieder in ihr aufkam und ihr die Konzentration stahl.

Sie nahm einige Unterlagen aus der Ablage und begann sich das oberste Schreiben durchzulesen. Sie war die Chefsekretärin eines großen Unternehmens und konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihre Arbeit zu verschleppen. Außerdem hielt sie sich für die Schönste und Intelligenteste unter allen Mitarbeiterinnen und wollte ihren Chef nicht enttäuschen, der neben ihrem Ehemann der zweitwichtigste Mann in ihrem Leben war, auch wenn zwischen ihnen eine andere Beziehung herrschte. Sie fürchtete, ohne ihn gar nichts zu sein.

Ihr Telefon klingelte und sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie betätigte einen der Knöpfe und schaltete das Gerät auf laut. „Miss", sie vernahm die Stimme ihres Chefs, „Was ist los? Ich warte immer noch auf die Datei, die Sie mir senden wollten."

In einem Anflug von Scham verhaspelte sie sich und brachte nichts weiter als ein schiefes Quietschen heraus. Dann räusperte sie sich und ihre Stimme wurde deutlich. „Ich bin dabei, Chef." Sie hörte sein Brummen und letztendlich, wie er auflegte.

Sie selbst besann sich nun auf ihre Arbeit und startete ihren Computer. Es waren ohnehin nur noch wenige Stunden, die bis Feierabend vor ihr standen, somit würde sie diese Arbeit einfach erledigen und dabei hoffentlich vergessen, was in ihr Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt war.

Gegen Feierabend packte sie ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen und legte das Hochzeitsbild umgeklappt auf den Schreibtisch. Das war eine Angewohnheit ihrerseits. Es hätte ja geschehen können, dass eine ihrer Kolleginnen in ihr Büro kam und ihre Bilderrahmen betrachtete. Die waren sowieso alle viel zu gewitzt und unverschämt.

Mit ihrer Handtasche unter dem Arm verließ sie das Büro, wünschte allen noch einen schönen Feierabend und verschwand, um ihr Auto zu holen. Als sie einstieg und den Wagen startete, entschied sie sich, heute einen anderen Weg nach hause zu nehmen und fuhr ans andere Ende der Stadt, um einem Bekannten noch einen Besuch abzustatten.

Nach kurzem Weg hielt ihr Honda vor einem alten, grauen Gebäude und sie starrte mit unzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster. _Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Ich bin eine glückliche Ehefrau und Mutter_, sagte sie sich in Gedanken und würgte bei einem Versuch wegzufahren den Motor ab.

Fluchend startete sie ihn erneut, ließ dabei das alte Haus jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Die große Schrift an der Außenseite war eindeutig. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Sie konnte sich nicht irren. Sie irrte nie.

_Da bist Du also jetzt… Wer hätte gedacht, dass Du eines Tages Deine eigene Detektei hast und nicht mehr der Arschkriecher Deines alten Chefs bist?_ Sie kurbelte das Fenster runter und lehnte sich heraus, um die kühle Luft zu genießen. Es roch nach Abgasen. Sie starrte weiter auf das alte Gebäude der Detektei und las die Aufschrift etliche Male.

Der Wind der vorbeifahrenden Autos spielte mit ihren roten Haaren und der Himmel verdunkelte sich im Anbruch des Abends. Sie wollte noch nicht nach hause fahren. Sie wollte ihn sehen. Sie wollte ihn sehen und sich darüber aufregen, dass es ihn noch gab, dass er noch lebte, dass er eine eigene Detektei besaß und erfolgreich war. Sie gönnte es ihm nicht.

Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen und es begann zu regnen. Sie riss sich vom Anblick der Detektei los und wollte gerade wegfahren, als sie eine Person durch den Regen rennen sah, die zweifelsohne auf dem Weg zum Gebäude war. Sie hielt inne und beobachtete, wie der Fremde mehrmals klingelte und an der Holztür rüttelte; es dann für einen Augenblick aufgab.

Tausende von Fragen kreisten in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf. Sie fragte sich, was dieser Mann vor _seiner_ Tür tat und ob er etwas mit _ihm_ zutun hatte; und wenn ja – was. Sie wandte kurz den Kopf ab, um auf die Uhr zu sehen. Als sie ihn wieder hob, sah sie, dass der Fremde mittlerweile auf ein Fensterbrett geklettert war und in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn wohl vorhatte, auf das Vordach zu klettern und danach irgendwie in die Wohnung einzudringen.

Geschockt beobachtete sie ihn hinter ihren verdunkelten Fensterscheiben dabei, wie er auf dem Vordach sitzen blieb, dass es schien, als hielt er eine kurze Ruhepause. Sie überlegte, die Polizei zu rufen, war dann jedoch nicht feinfühlig genug und dachte an das, was sie überhaupt an ihn erinnert hatte; weswegen sie überhaupt darauf gekommen war, dorthin zu fahren, wo sie jetzt war. _Soll er doch sterben, dieser Verlierer._

Schnaubend kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche, zog ihren Lippenstift nach und entschied sich endgültig dafür, wieder nach hause zu fahren. Es war unsinnig gewesen, überhaupt nach ihm zu sehen. Mit einem letzten Blick fiel ihr auf, dass der Einbrecher verschwunden war und ein Fenster offen stand. Sie gab Gas und verschwand. Es war nichts, was sie noch etwas anging.

Schneller, als die Polizei es erlaubte, war sie wieder zuhause und die liebende Mutter und Ehefrau, die sie repräsentieren sollte. Doch ihre fragenden Gedanken konnte sie immer noch nicht loswerden.

Selbst als sie nach dem Abendmahl alleine mit ihrem Mann beisammen saß, fiel es ihr schwer, noch an etwas anderes zu denken und so schilderte sie ihm in veränderter Form, was sie gesehen hatte, worauf dieser ihr riet, sofort die Polizei zu alarmieren. Er war ein ehrlicher Mensch - das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Man versprach ihnen, schnellstmöglich eine Streife vorbei zu schicken.

„Chef… Chef!"

Yuriy schreckte aus seinem zehnminütigen Schlaf hoch und streckte sich ausgiebig, ehe er auf das eifrige Rufen seiner Sekretärin reagierte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für sie wichtig genug erscheinen konnte, um ihn aus seiner Ruhe zu wecken. Wahrscheinlich musste er ihr langsam mal beibringen, sich an gewisse Regelungen zu halten; seien sie auch nicht schriftlich festgehalten.

„Chef…!"

„Ja, ist ja gut", stöhnte er genervt und rutschte mit seinem schwarzen Ledersessel in Richtung Tür, wo seine junge Mitarbeiterin stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, „Was ist denn los?" Er machte einen etwas trotteligen Eindruck.

„Wir haben gerade eine Einbruchmeldung reinbekommen!", berichtete sie ihm aufgeregt und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Und?", erwiderte er gelangweilt, rutschte mit dem Sessel zurück vor seinen Schreibtisch und gähnte ausgiebig, wodurch sie ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zukommen ließ. _Warum macht sie wegen einer solchen Angelegenheit so einen Aufstand? In meiner Position kümmert man sich nicht mehr um Einbrüche!_ „Schicken Sie halt 'ne Streife hin."

Ihre Arme erschlafften und sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. Sie würde wohl niemals in der Lage sein, in ihren Chef zu verstehen. Er war schon ein eigenartiger Mensch. „Ist bereits unterwegs. Ich dachte, ich sollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass es sich dabei um Ihren Freund Rei Kon handelt."

Einen Augenblick sah er etwas verwirrt und geschockt aus, fiel dann zurück in seinen Sessel und entspannte sich wieder. Ein eigenartiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und er begann sich ironischerweise dem Berg Papier vor sich zu widmen. „Rufen Sie die Streife zurück. Sofort.", brummte er abwesend und beförderte einige Unterlagen in den Papierkorb.

Die Sekretärin hob die Augenbrauen. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Was?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch mal auf die unhöfliche Art nach. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie ihr Chef seinen besten Freund einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen konnte.

„Welchen Teil von _Rufen Sie die Streife zurück_ verstehen Sie nicht, Omura-chan?" Er erhob sich und schob sie unauffällig aus seinem Büro. „Sollte es sich wirklich um einen Notfall handeln, wird er sich schon selbst darum kümmern – da können Sie sicher sein."

Er schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase und atmete tief durch. Einen Moment lang hatte sie ihn wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und hoffte, dass es sich bei dem Einbrecher um Reis neuen Kollegen handelte, der endlich mental aufgewacht war und etwas unternommen hatte. Und das konnte Rei auch ohne ihn regeln, da war er sich sicher.

Yuriy beförderte den Stapel Papier unbeachtet in den Papierkorb und streckte sich erneut. Jetzt, wo sie wieder verschwunden war, konnte er ja eigentlich wieder ein kleines Schläfchen genießen. Sie würde ihn schon nicht wieder stören; vermutlich war sie eher beleidigt über sein Verhalten und würde tagelang nur noch eintönig mit ihm sprechen. Aber das war für ihn nicht weiter unangenehm, denn sobald er sie wieder einmal zum Abendessen einlud, war alle Wut sowieso wieder vergessen.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Chefsessel zurück und starrte auf das milchige Glas seiner Tür, auf deren Außenseite sein Name stand, um allen Besuchern mitzuteilen, dass er der Oberbefehlshaber an diesem Ort war. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und dachte an seine Frau und seine Kinder und seinen Neuwagen, den er sich im letzten Monat geleistet hatte. Sobald er heimkam, würde er eine kleine Spritztour unternehmen, auch wenn seine Frau ihn immer wieder davor warnte, nicht zu schnell zu fahren. Sie hatte doch gar keine Ahnung von Autos. _Die muss man ausfahren!_, dachte er und grinste still in sich hinein.

Er sank gerade erneut in den Träumen über seinen europäischen Neuwagen ab, als die Tür seines Büros mit Gewalt aufgeworfen wurde und seine Sekretärin zum zweiten Mal im Türrahmen erschien. „Chef!"

Yuriy verdrehte die Augen. Es war wohl am besten, wenn er schon vorzeitig Feierabend machte. Dann hatte er wenigstens endlich seine Ruhe. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fragte er genervt.

„Wir können die Streife nicht erreichen!"

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah die junge Frau einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann erhob er sich tatsächlich aus seinem Sessel und schritt zu ihr. „Wieso können Sie die Streife nicht erreichen, Omura-chan?", entgegnete er ihr ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich jetzt ziemlich nervös war. Da ging was vor, was so nicht vor sich gehen sollte. Er kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Chef, ich –"

„Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass Sie mir nicht mit _Ich weiß es nicht_ antworten sollen, Omura-chan?", unterbrach er sie, nahm seinen Mantel vom Kleiderständer und verließ neben ihr sein Büro.

„Verzeihung! Aber ich kann Ihnen wirklich keine Auskunft geben, Chef. Anscheinend ist die Funkleitung irgendwie unterbrochen, das passiert in der letzten Zeit häufiger."

„Und wieso sagt mir davon keiner was? Wieso tut da keiner was dagegen? Was machen Sie eigentlich den ganzen Tag, Omura-chan? Nägel feilen?" Er wurde fast schon ärgerlich. Sie hatte ihn selten so erlebt. Vor allem nicht ihr gegenüber.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich ganz winzig und hüpfte in kleinen Schritten hinter ihm her. Ob er sie nach dem jemals wieder zum Abendessen einladen würde? „Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid, Chef.", entschuldigte sie sich mehrmals.

Yuriy ging an den Tischen der anderen Sachbearbeiter vorbei, die ihn alle mit einem höflichen Lächeln oder einem etwas übertriebenen Salutieren grüßten. Er beachtete sie nicht und kam mit ernster Miene an der Tür an, die seine Abteilung vom Rest des Gebäudes trennte. Seine Sekretärin lief immer noch wie ein kleines Mädchen hinter ihm her und machte auf alle Anwesenden einen amüsierenden Eindruck.

„Chef!", quiekte sie übertrieben hoch und machte sich dadurch ein wenig lächerlich. Ein Polizist an der anderen Seite des Raumes kicherte leise. Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Omura-chan", Yuriy drehte sich zum ersten Mal zu ihr um und sah sie mit einem fast väterlichen Blick an, „Gehen Sie nach hause. Es gibt für Sie heute nichts mehr zu tun."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte, dann jedoch – um den Befehl ihres Chefs nicht zu missachten – nickte sie und schlich sich unauffällig davon, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie nicht doch noch dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn es Ärger bei der Detektei Kon gab. Das Lachen der Kollegen verfolgte sie bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie hastig ihre sieben Sachen packte und dann wieder Richtung Ausgang eilte. Ihr Chef war längst verschwunden.

Die junge Frau wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie hatte sich zeitig zum Schlafen gewandt, weil sie weder ein, noch aus wusste, was ihre Gedanken anbelangte. Ihr Ehemann beobachtete sie besorgt, fragte sie mehrmals, ob sie krank sei oder ob es etwas gab, was sie bedrückte, doch sie wies ihn ab oder ignorierte ihn einfach nur. Rei ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, auch wenn sie ihn schon lange hatte vergessen wollen. In Gedanken fluchend zog sie sich die Bettdecke über ihre roten Haare und stöhnte auf, als würde sie unter starken Schmerzen leiden. Ihr Mann blickte verzweifelt auf das Bündel in ihrem Ehebett und fühlte sich hilflos.

Sie lag für einige Minuten still und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen einfach auslöschen zu können. Jedoch nicht die Erinnerungen an das, was sie getan hatte, sondern an die Menschen, mit denen sie zusammen war. Vor allem Rei.

Rei war in ihren Augen ein Einfaltspinsel gewesen, der nie besonders viel geschafft hatte. Sie hatte ihn durch eine gemeinsame Freundin kennen gelernt, die große Stücke auf ihn hielt und die beiden verkuppeln wollte. Er war ein stiller, aber sehr humorvoller Mann gewesen, der sehr höflich auf andere Menschen reagierte, ohne schmeichelhaft oder übertrieben zu wirken. Laut ihrer bekannten hatte er noch nie eine Frau schlecht behandelt.

Doch sie selbst hatte sich schlecht behandelt gefühlt, denn er hatte sie nicht akzeptiert wie sie war. Er hatte versucht, sie – wie er es nannte – _auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen_, doch ihrer Meinung nach hatte er selbst doch gar keine Ahnung davon. Er hatte zwar eine gute abgeschlossene Schulbildung, fand aber aus gegebenen Gründen keinen Job, wodurch sie sich wiederum so fühlte, als läge er ihr auf dem Geldbeutel. Sie warf es ihm nie vor, es war nur in ihr drin, in ihren Gedanken. Doch eigenartiger Weise wurde er mit zunehmender Zeit immer aggressiver und abweisender zu ihr, wollte nicht mal mehr mit ihr schlafen und weigerte sich, sie überhaupt zu berühren.

In ihrer Verwirrung zog sie ihn zu einem Psychologen, den sie gut kannte, weil sie selbst einst von ihren Eltern dorthin geschickt worden war. Rei verschloss sich vor dem Psychiater, sodass dieser nicht an ihn herankam. Somit brachte der Besuch dort wenig Erfolg und sie versuchte es erneut mit einer Partnertherapie. Sie bemühte sich wirklich. Nicht wegen ihm. Sie wollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass es einen Mann auf der Welt gab, der mit ihr Schluss machte – und nicht anders herum. Das würde sonst bedeuten, dass es einen Menschen gab, der sie nicht als die Schönste und Intelligenteste betrachtete und das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Eines Tages entschied sie sich dazu, ihre Sorgen ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen und kontaktierte einen Freund ihrerseits, der sich mit einem finanziellen Angebot dazu überreden ließ, sich um Rei zu _kümmern_.

Doch wundersamer Weise landete Rei nur mit geringen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus. Sie kümmerte sich dort sorgsam um ihn, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass selbst ihre falsche Sorge nicht mehr bei ihm ankam, denn er sprach nicht mehr mit ihr und verschwand eines Tages spurlos. Zuvor war es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie froh darüber sein sollte, dass er verschwunden war. Das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, war viel zu schlimm für sie. Wegen ihm hatte sie nicht nur viel Geld, sondern auch ihr Ansehen und einen Teil ihres Stolzes verloren. Sie konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur gut vorstellen, was ihre Mitmenschen nun über sie dachten. Sie hatten sich sowieso immer nur negativ über ihre Beziehung zu Rei geäußert.

Ihr Ruf war für mehrere lange Jahre geschändet gewesen. Es hatte sie viel gekostet, wieder angesehen zu werden. Jetzt war sie verheiratet und Mutter eines kleinen Jungen, den sie über alles liebte. Ihrem Mann brachte sie mehr als nur diese Gefühle entgegen. Sie war fanatisch nach ihm; zumindest einerseits. Andererseits war dann doch nur Mittel zum Zweck.

„Salima…", sprach er sie leise an und strich besorgt über die Bettdecke, unter der sie sich befand. Er wollte ihr helfen, wusste jedoch nicht einmal, was überhaupt in ihr vorging.

„Kane…", erwiderte sie leise seinen Namen und dachte dabei an Rei.

Kane zog vorsichtig die Decke von ihrem Kopf und strich durch ihre Roten Haare, die sich verwuschelt auf dem Kopfkissen verteilt hatten. Er ließ ihr einen liebevollen Blick zukommen. „Was ist nur los mit Dir?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick an. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Hast Du Dir jemals so sehr gewünscht, einen Mensch sterben zu sehen?"

Er war verwirrt und überlegte, was er ihr darauf antworten konnte, ohne sie anlügen zu müssen. „Ich weiß nicht", und er setzte noch hinzu, „Nein, ich glaube nicht." Er wirkte unsicher; suchte immer noch nach den Grund, weswegen gerade sie ihn so etwas fragte. Er wünschte, er wäre in der Lage, sie zu verstehen.

„Ich kann nicht leben, solange er lebt.", schluchzte sie, „Ich will, dass er stirbt. Er zer lebt."e, sie zu verstehen. gen gerade sie ihn soetwas müssen. "helt auf dem Kopfkissen verteiltrstört mein Leben, Kane, er stört es! Ich werde, solang er lebt, nicht frei leben können, ich werde Dir keine Ehefrau und unserem Kind keine Mutter sein können!" Während sie weinte, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie nur lange genug darauf hinweisen musste – dann würde Kane sich schon darum kümmern. Er würde sie schließlich nicht leiden sehen können.

„Wer?", war die prompte Antwort – ganz wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

„Sein Name lautet Rei Kon. Er ist Detektiv und führt die Detektei Kon.", schluchzte sie herzzerreißend und gab sich dabei besonders Mühe, da sie die Wirkung förmlich spüren konnte. Ihr improvisierter Plan funktionierte.

„Schatz, Du weißt, ich liebe Dich. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand Dein Leben zerstört. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich kann es nicht aushalten, Dich so leiden zu sehen, mein Liebes, Du bist mein Ein und Alles."

Tief in ihrem Inneren grinste sie breit und böse, während sie sich von ihrem Ehemann in die Arme nehmen ließ und still vor sich hin schluchzte. Ihr Plan würde gelingen. Dieses Mal würde alles funktionieren. Alles.


End file.
